


Panic in the Dark - FNAF Female!Reader Insert

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bonnie - Freeform, Chica - Freeform, Child Murder, Dark, Explicit Language, F/M, Five Nights At Freddys, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spoilers, Foxy - Freeform, Freddy - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear - Freeform, Freddy fazbears pizza, Gen, Golden Freddy - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Mangle - Freeform, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Night guard - Freeform, Other, Pedophilia, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, The Marionette - Freeform, The Puppet - Freeform, The Purple Guy, fazbear family diner, five nights at freddys reader insert, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf reader, foxxy, freddy fazbear's pizzeria, kids cove, purple guy - Freeform, the purple man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to YOUR new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! It's up to YOU to solve the mystery of the missing children, learn the secrets of the animatronics, and survive the night.<br/>You're the new night guard and after you get over your initial fear of the animatronics you begin to find clues to a string of murders, your curiosity gets the best of you as you begin to hunt down answers to all the most heinous questions.<br/>Female!Reader Insert.<br/>Completely inspired by my own fan head canons about the series, I have no intention of rigidly sticking to canon so don't hate and just read something else if that's not your cup of tea. Oh yes, and there will be explicit language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

This story is best read if you copy and paste it into Microsoft Word or a similar document writing software and replacing and edit the words below. Enjoy your adventure!

(F/N) replace with your first name.

(L/N) replace with your last name.

(H/C) replace with your hair color.

(H/L) replace with your hair length.

(E/C) replace with your eye color.

(S/T) replace with your skin tone.

 

**Prologue**

Black Doc Martens carried me down the dark sidewalk, nothing but the crescent moon and fluorescent neon lights illuminating my path. (E/c) orbs shifted up to the sight of the neon sign that hung on the building, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This was it, my first night on the job. Who'd have ever thought they'd hire me to be a night guard, I assumed when I applied they'd chuck me at a prize counter or a register but nope I got the boring night shift. I mean it wasn't the worst thing ever, being paid to just kinda do nothing but chill out in the building for the night, but at the same time I had to admit it was a little creepy.

All alone at night locked in this place with most if not all the lights off, maybe I've been watching too many spooky movies lately but it just felt kinda like a set up for the latest Michael Myers flick. Pinching the bottom of my uniform shirt a bit my nerves seemed to get the best of me as I bit my lip, what if something did go wrong? What if some crazed maniac did break in and try to kill me and the police couldn't get here in time?

Moving up to the glass doors of the establishment, light from within pouring out through the glass, I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and pulled open one of the two doors. Stepping inside, the smell of pizza and sugar in the air, I relaxed a bit as I took in the happy childlike decor of the inside of the building. Bright bold colors, upbeat music playing, and sounds of the arcade games echoing out from the arcade room. With a gentle sigh I felt relieved from my scary thoughts from before, I was being silly this place was fine and not creepy at all. Besides, who would ever target this place for their criminal rampage?

 

 

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Moving up to the glass doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, light from within pouring out onto the dark sidewalk through the glass. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and pulled open one of the two doors. Stepping inside, the smell of pizza and sugar flowed throughout the air, I relaxed a bit as I took in the happy childlike decor of the inside of the building. Bright bold colors, upbeat music playing, and sounds of the arcade games echoing out from the arcade room. I lightly scoffed at myself for the delusions of possible danger I had before, looking around a childlike smile grew on my features. It looked so different now from when I came to apply for a job, I had been rushed through before and the place was loud and crawling with kids. Now there wasn't a child in sight, only a small handful of employees finishing cleaning and closing up for the night.

"Hey, (f/n) (l/n)!" A voice called out to me, turning to face the voice I found the familiar face of my manager.

Smiling to the male who was taller than myself I stepped closer, "Welcome to the Fazbear Family, you're right on time. That's good, we appreciate our employees being reliable." He smiled a wide friendly smile, his attitude very welcoming - vaguely reminding me of a helpful camp counselor or something.

"Thank you." I replied feeling the positive and upbeat energy Fazbear Entertainment promised I'd be enveloped in while working here.

"Alright so as you can see everyone who's still here is either tidying up or doing nightly checks on our computer systems and the like. Don't worry, we'll all be out of your hair soon enough. Now, why don't I show you to your work station?" He began leading me past the front area of the building, speaking with almost a chuckle to his words happiness radiating off of him. I almost felt like I'd be working for a cartoon character with the amount of energy and smiles this guy had, I could see how he got to the position he got to as manager.

I followed closely behind him as he led me through the halls, my (e/c) eyes gazing over the kiddie's crafts that hung from the walls. It was cute how it seemed to personalize the place a bit, after all the heart of this establishment was to bring laughter and happiness to kids - or so I've been told about 800 times on the training videos I'd been made to watch.

"Here it is, the security office." He smiled as he turned to an open doorway, stepping to the side he motioned for me to enter first.

With a closed lip grin I nodded and moved into the room, it was a bit messy but also a bit plain. The walls were bare aside for two mirrors and a clock. There was a desk with a fan on it and a computer but it was cluttered a bit with papers and stuff. Other than that there was a comfortable looking swivel chair and the security monitoring screen I had learned to use in the training videos. I hope my expression hid my true feelings, I was a tad disappointed in the design of the room. Granted it was just a security office but the one in the training videos looked much cuter and less cluttered, also I could swear I saw a working radio in those videos that I had yet to spot here. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, I needed a paying job not a cute room to kick back in.

Turning around to face my manager I found him already stepping inside the room with me, his trademark Fazbear smile ever present on his face.

"Okay so you've got your security screen right there on the desk, I printed out your schedule there with some notes - after today you'll be clocking in when you arrive. Speaking of which don't forget to clock out before you leave in the morning, otherwise we'll have to deal with that mess." He chuckled some while I moved over to the chair.

Sitting down I looked over the desk as he stepped over beside me while he continued,"You've got your flashlight over there on the desk as well. Hm, anything else? Anything else? Oh! And of course we talked about our little problem here with the electricity?"

My brows pursed down confused with what he was talking about, "Problem with the electricity?" I asked raising a brow.

With a sigh escaping his still present smile his shoulders sloped a bit.

"Okay so I guess I forgot to mention that before. Well because of corporate cutbacks to pay towards the advanced technology we use here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they ended up being forced to cut back on the electric bill by turning it all off when not in operation. That's why you're not seeing our fuzzy friends performing up front right now doing their song and dance number, though they are being held in the back for a maintenance check tonight."

"Anyways, I'm afraid you'll have to be extra conservative with your power usage for a bit, at least until corporate finds a way to fix the problem it brings the night guards. Basically everything you use is running off of a battery that's charged during the day, it'll power all the things you'll need but once you run out, that's it until tomorrow I'm afraid. So to avoid that fiasco it's best you just try and save all the energy you can, which shouldn't even really be a problem." He explained all this as charismatically as he could as I'm sure my expression said all I was thinking.

Really? I'm running this security operation on a generator with a timer? Good grief.

"Well alright, I'll just have to adjust to that then." I forced a complacent smile albeit a small one, but it was true it wasn't like there was anything anyone could do.

It was somehow corporate's decision and it seems my manager was already fighting them on it so I have no real choice but to just suck it up and hope it gets solved soon.

"That's the spirit! I'm sure you'll be fine!" He patted me on the shoulder before turning away and to the doorway.

My eyes followed him for a moment before I turned my attention back to the desk. Great just great, there goes my plans of listening to the radio all night, there isn't even one here and if there was I wouldn't be able to turn it on anyway.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Silly me. (F/n)?" I turned back to find the manager lingering in the doorway, a slightly frazzled look leaking through his permanent friendly grin.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly.

"There is something I forgot to mention to you..." He began stepping back into the office slowly, "Well, I don't really even know how to say it but- There's some things you should know. We don't disclose these things unless you need to know, and well you being the night guard...you definitely need to know." His smile faded some as his tone shifted to a more serious one.

I leaned toward him unknowingly as I found myself caught up in the mystery of what he knew that I didn't, was it something dangerous like he seemed to be making it sound? I listened intently as he continued.

 "There have been some, accidents lately with the animatronics. We let them free roam during the day and at night. It's something to do with their mechanics, they have to be allowed to free roam. Now that's obviously not the problem, our fuzzy friends are family after all but um...like I said there have been some accidents. Apparently at night the animatronics have made the minor error in recognizing employees as exoskeletons out of costume, those silly critters try and fix that by dressing you in a fur suit which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the harsh fact that those costumes are highly dangerous for us humans and they end up unintentionally hurting us. Badly."

He cleared his throat before continuing more, "So that's why I'm letting you know that until we fix that it'll be best for everyone if you just try and manage for them to not notice you being here otherwise we risk them making that error again. For some odd reason it only seems to happen at night, I'd gander it's due to bad lighting. But we have our guys over looking the animatronics right now as we speak, going over their wiring and mechanics and any touch ups they might need. Actually, they're probably packing up for the night by now I'm sure but they'll be back again tomorrow evening. I'm sure they'll find how to fix that little mix up in a jiffy but for now we'll all just have to hang tight."

He finished speaking with another large smile as I tried to absorb all of this information. With wide eyes of uncertainty I swallowed slightly as images of blood leaking from Freddy's eyes flashed in my mind.

"Wow..." was all I could get out as a reply to what he just explained.

Turning away from my manager I looked off in thought, my eyes focusing on the fan on the desk. This was some heavy shit that just got dumped on me, I needed to make some sort of sense of it all. Alright so I'm the sole night shift guard, with all the power to the building running off a battery, with big robotic glitching dangerous animals wandering about. This can't be legal. Turning only my head I looked to my manager, my lips parted to ask more only to find nothing.

He was gone.

Nothing but an empty doorway leading out to an empty hallway. Sighing unhappily my shoulders slumped. I pushed my chair back some from the desk and rose to my feet when in a blink everything was pitch black. Darkness have engulfed the entire building. I gasped in surprise and tensed in fear.

Then I heard a booming voice from seemingly no where."Alright (f/n) (l/n)!"

I recognized the voice as my manager's. Relaxing just a little my eyes began to adjust. It wasn't really as dark as it seemed a moment ago. I realized my manager's voice was coming on over the audio system of the building, he must be speaking into a microphone somewhere. I stood a bit straighter and secretly blushed over my skittishness when the lights went off.

"Welcome to your first night, you'll do fine! Don't worry! See ya tomorrow, and good luck!" His voice echoed through out the building before a loud sound was heard. It was the building powering down completely and switching onto the stored energy system, my battery so to speak.

"Oh, I'm not too sure I can do this anymore...." I whispered to myself as my eyes flashed about, hunting for a terrifying silhouette of Bonnie or Chica. None were spotted, yet.

I decided right then and there, I sure as hell wasn't up for this.

Just nope.

Nope nope nope nope!

I needed to leave, I could find another job somewhere else. Somewhere less dangerous and creepy. Taking quick steps over to the doorway I noticed how horribly dark the hallway looked, even darker than the security booth. My ears perked as I could hear the front doors close and get locked up for the night.

"No!" I let out, not that anyone could hear me.

It was too late. I was locked in. I was doomed to spend this whole night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, whether I wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow start, but it will get faster paced and more interesting as the story line progresses! <3  
> Please comment and let me know how you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Your first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is best read if you copy and paste it into Microsoft Word or a similar document writing software and replace/edit the words below.  
> Enjoy your adventure!
> 
> (Y/N) replace with your first name.  
> (L/N) replace with your last name.  
> (H/C) replace with your hair color.  
> (H/L) replace with your hair length.  
> (E/C) replace with your eye color.  
> (S/T) replace with your skin tone.

This was it, I was locked inside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

It was dark and creepy as I stood within the security booth completely alone. I gulped as I came to realization that I would just have to make it through the night. Slowly I sat back down onto the swivel chair and tries to calm myself. Taking deep slow breaths I picked up the flashlight from the desk. Clicking it on to check if it did indeed work I was relieved when a beam of bright light shot up to the ceiling. Turning it back off and putting it in my belt loop, I turned back to the desk and picked up the security monitor screen.

Holding it tight I clicked about to the different cameras. God damn there were so many rooms. Biting my lip I continued to sort through the darkened void of life rooms.

After a few clicks my eyes widened as the camera showed the animatronics. All lined up in a back room. They were just standing there, standing as still and unmoving as statues.

My god they were creepy at night. During the day when I came to apply for a job here, big mistake, I had caught a glimpse of the stage show during a birthday party. The animals were cute as they sang on the stage for the children, it made it feel as if the entire building was drowning in cheer. But not now. Now the building was drowning in bleak darkness, no happiness to be found. Only cold foreboding darkness.

Trying to calm down once more I sighed as I allowed myself to slump a bit in my seat.

"Ok, get a grip (y/n)." I whispered to reassure myself, "They aren't even moving, they're just sitting there motionless."

Actually the more I thought about it I began to get irritated. It was probably a prank! He was just fucking with me, telling me the damn robots wander around at night and kill people and shit. It's just fuck with the new girl shit. My brows pursed down as my (e/c) eyes studied the screens as I continued to click through. Suddenly Kids Cove appeared on my screen. My eyes squinted as I peered closer. Was there something hidden in those shadows? Inspecting it closer I could see eyes looking back at me.

"Holy shit." I whispered in shock.

My spine shivered as I could feel my muscles tense in fear.

Looking closer still as I flashed one of the lights on in the room I soon realized it was another animatronic. It was all mangled up and looked broken, so the damn thing must not even be working. Again I let out a sigh of relief, my shoulders drooped as my mind calmed it's fear.

"Asshole, telling me these things move at night...." I muttered in aggravation, more at my gullibility than at my manager's cruelty.

I began to relax now, nothing was moving everything was fine. The only thing that seemed to be moving at all was the fan on my desk. Leaning back in the chair I allowed myself to get comfortable. Kicking back I rested my feet up on the desk, crossing my ankles I brushed my (h/l) (h/c) behind my ear as I looked to the screen.

Clicking about for a bit my eyes saw nothing but empty hallways and rooms. My ears could hear no sound but the constant humming of the fan within the room.

My eyes moved from the unchanging screen and over to the clock on the wall. It had only been a half an hour so far but it had felt like longer.

Nothing was happening.

I was sitting in the dark, alone, with nothing to do.

Boring. A yawn forced it's way from me as I looked around the room. There were some drawings tacked up on the wall, and a poster of the animatronics. I studied it lazily out of boredom.

"I've got to bring a book or something tomorrow night..." I murmured to myself to break the bland silence of the room.

I flashed my flashlight out into the hallway for shits and giggles, then into the air ducts a few times each. There was a large metal door that could slide out of the wall to close the doorway but apparently that ran on the battery too, being automatic or whatever, so I chose not to mess with it yet.

I heaved another sigh, my god this was growing dull. I had started the night spooked and now look at me, trying to fight back the urge to fall asleep. Picking up the security screen again I clicked through the channels to each room. The only thing moving was static from the screen.

Click. Nothing but party hats. Click. Oh wow the same plushies at prize corner. So intriguing, not. Click. Paper plate men hanging from the walls. Click. More empty chairs at tables. Click. All the animatronics lined up in a row, just chilling out. Click. Bathrooms not in use. Click. Hallway with nothing.

Lowering the monitor with half lid eyes I flashed my light out into the hall again, trying to fight back sleep.

My eyes widened in horror as my jaw dropped. Leaning up in the chair I couldn't believe my eyes. Blinking hard I tried to convince myself it was a trick of the eye but no.

There stood Freddy at the end of the hall. Motionless, just staring down the hallway as if directly into my eyes.

Without breathing I brought the monitor up to my face and managed to look between Freddy and the screen. I clicked back to the back room where the animatronics stood lined up but now only Bonnie stood within the room.

I let out a loud gasp before quickly covering my mouth with my hand.

Holy fucking shit! They do move! Oh god, oh god. He wasn't pulling my leg, he was serious! Do they really harm people? Are they going to stuff me into a suit? Oh my god!

I made a mad dash to the door and closed it, leaning up against the heavy metal as if it would somehow help brace it to not open.

My hands shook as I brought the screen back up to my eyes again and clicked unintentionally on prize corner but the screen was full of static. My heart beat harshly as my breath quickened. My (e/c) orbs flashing between the screen and the metal door.

Finally the static cleared to show Prize Corner and off in the corner of the screen, Freddy? My face of terror dropped into one of bewilderment. I leaned in closer to the monitor to inspect it more but it was true, he was there. He had moved again. Damn, he was fast.

With all my courage I moved to the wall beside the door and allowed it to open again. Silently and slowly I creeped around the doorway. With each step I prepared myself to leap back into the room and lock the door from the robotic creature. My head broke out into the hallway as I peered down the dark tunnel. Trying not to tremble I took my flashlight and held it near my face.

Clicking my flashlight down the hallway I could now see clearly.

Nothing was there. It was just an empty hallway.

Quickly I shuffled back into the security booth and looked to the monitor. I clicked back to the backroom camera where the animatronics were held. My breath stopped short, the backroom was now completely empty.

If not for fear of it making a sound I would have dropped the monitor completely. My hands shook as my adrenaline built within my body.

Feverishly I clicked through the monitors.

Where the fuck were they? What was going on?

Finally I found one. Chica, standing in the room with the paper plate pals on the wall. She looked directly into the camera too.

Why did they both seem so interested in the cameras? Did they somehow know I was watching them?

The questions I had were shaken from my mind as I remembered Bonnie. A bead of sweat began to form on my brow as I clicked through each room on the monitor hunting for the rabbit.

"Where are you? Where are you?" I whined under my breath as I searched.

Clicking around I grew more and more frantic and-

OH SHIT! I almost physically jumped as the large purple bunnie's face filled the screen, his eyes intensely looking deeply into the camera.

What room was that? Where the fuck was he? My eyes finally noticed a carousel of sorts and a balloon kid thing behind him.

I contemplated on closing the door all night to hide from them, but no it wouldn't work. The battery would run out fast and then the door would be stuck open. I had to use the energy I had wisely, I had no way of knowing when it would run out.

I stepped back over behind my desk, as if that somehow provided me with some form of security. Clicking around I decided it best that if I could just monitor where they were I'd be able to know when they were close so I could avoid them.

Click. Bathrooms. Click. Main stage. Click. Main Hallway.

Shit they were all empty.

Lowering the monitor to look around my immediate area, I could feel the fear within me rising.

With a gasp I jumped, my eyes bugging out as they lay focus on a little puppet thing sitting on my desk.

I ran backwards until my back hit into the wall with a thud. Blinking in terror I looked to the small thing. It just sat there, smiling at me, it's black eyes two dark tunnels staring into me as if it were thinking. As if it were thinking hard. As if it knew things I didn't and as much as it wanted to share them with me it would rather like to watch me suffer in never knowing. I stood there looking back to it, neither of us moving aside from my heavy breathing.

It was a long dead silent moment of the two of us staring at one another. I decided it must not be able to see me. If it could it would have done something by now. I shuffled a step to the side but I almost jumped again when it's face followed me. It could see me. It had locked it's sight on me. I wasn't about to go anywhere without it knowing.

Building up all my courage I stood a bit straighter and plastered a fearful smile on my face, "H-hello?" I asked quietly.

Suddenly it's head tilted to one side. Nothing more.

It had responded just not as I expected. Taking a deep breath and exhaling I stepped to the side again, and again it's face followed me.

Taking a gulp I continued slowly yet steadily walking around the desk. It's eyes following me like an owl as it's head turned around completely. Licking my lips I flashed my light down the hallway again.

Nothing.

"Phew. Do your friends always try and scare the new kid?" I asked to the puppet, not expecting an answer but more out of trying to lighten my mood.

With a still frightened half smile I looked over my shoulder to the puppet.

He was still just sitting there looking at me but now his body and head were straight. It had turned around while I wasn't looking.

Turning back to the doorway I flashed my light again.

"Shit!" I let out jumping back, white as a ghost.

It was the mangled fox thing, hanging from the ceiling like something out of a sci fi alien movie.

I fell bum first onto the hard tile floor and let out a small "ooph!" in pain.

Opening my eyes again I quickly realized I had dropped my flash light. My (e/c) orbs darted to it's shadow in the dark. I crawled over to it as fast as I could and flashed it down the hallway again. It was still there and even closer now.

My god, did that thing have two heads? It slowly lowered itself closer to me through the doorway, it's large sharp jaws unhinging to open threateningly wide when-


	3. Chapter 3 - Think fast!

DING DONG DING DONG! DONG DONG DING DONG!

Suddenly both animatronics in the room glitched. I covered my ears in fright as a chime like melody played through the building and strange robotic sounds were heard. Opening one eye I looked up to the mangle who still hovered over me but now it's jaw hung wide open as if it's hinge was actually broken or something.

"H-H-Hel-l-l-o boys and g-g-girls! L-L-Lets pla-a-ay!" The prerecorded voice box exclaimed with joy from the mangle's mouth. It's jaw quickly caught up with it and it began to look as if it were truly talking.

I turned and slithered away as it giggled and laughed with glee. With eyes wide in shock I watched in disbelief.

"What just happened?" I asked aloud. My eyes then caught the site of the puppet walking off into the hallway as well.

"Hey!" I let out reaching for the thing. It turned it's head around again to me and silently looked to me.

"Where are you going?" My voice weak and confused. It again tilted it's head then returned to it's normal state before spinning it's head back around forward. It continued to walk off as if it had somewhere important to be.

My eyes flashed around as I got up from the floor, "What the-?"

A loud sudden thump echoed throughout the building as brightness took over.

I was blinded as I could hear something power up. It was the normal energy source, the night shift was over. My eyes began adjusting as the security office began to fade into vision again.

Everything was bright, colorful, and cheery once more. I had made it through the night. A small proud smile teased the corners of my mouth as my adrenaline began to calm from it's spike.

A loud clapping sound broke the normal noises of the restaurant as I saw my manager approaching through the doorway, applauding me jokingly with a toothy smile.

"Congratulations, sport! You did it! You made it through your first night. They always say the first time's the hardest." He stepped into the office and looked around, "Everything seems to be in perfect order. You did really well, (f/n). Now just remember to clock out before you leave and get here same time as yesterday. You are hereby relieved of your duties until later tonight. Now go get some sleep, you've earned it!"

He chuckled as he began to walk me out through the hallway. I smiled to him, still shell shocked at all that had happened when - smack!

I was suddenly caught between a rock and a hard place. A hard place being my manager and a rock being some unknown person who had crashed into us.

Letting out a small sound of pain from the collision I stumbled to catch my footing, shamelessly using my manager as a crutch of support. What? He's a man, he can handle it.

Blinking I looked to the other male using me as a crutch of support, gaining his footing again by use of my arm. Looking him up and down with a judgmental brow I quickly spotted the security badge he wore. This idiot worked here too.

"Hey hey, watch where you're going there!" My manager yelled to the other male. "You almost hurt me and the new employee here!"

We had all three now regained our footing and stood normally.

The mystery security guard hid his eyes under his security hat as he looked down and smiled, "Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you guys there and well, I was just trying to get to my work station." He explained.

The way he spoke made him sound tired, though his articulations sounded intelligent.

With a sigh my manager gave him a close lipped grin, "Just be more careful next time...Oh!" he turned to me unexpectedly before continuing. "This is the new night guard, (f/n). (f/n)? This is Vince, the day shift security guard. He's your counterpart making sure all is well during the day so you have an even easier time at night. Here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza we like to think of all employees as valuable members of our team, we're all family here." The manager grinned.

I pulled a tired though friendly smile on my features as I reached out my hand to the day shift guard. "Nice meeting you." I chirped. I must have been truly in utter shock and denial about what had just happened to me during the night.

Lifting his head some, a toothy grin pulled his lips as his eyes made contact with mine. Like a snake attacking it's prey his hand grabbed mine sharply and proceeded to shake it slowly.

"Pleasure's all mine, (f/n)."

It seemed almost an awkward length of how long he shook my hand but I was so tired by this point anything would have seemed too long of a time before I could leave this place and crash in my bed.

He finally released his grasp on me and my manager continued to walk me out. He showed me where to clock out and how to use the machine properly in order to clock in and out. I got the hang of it quickly but it seemed he wanted to make sure I would never forget, so he repeated the process at least three times. Why did I have to be so polite all the time? I had to shake my head to keep myself awake in order to listen to him ramble on. After we were done with that he led me to the entry area of the pizzeria. I stepped onto the red rug that led to the glass doors. My exit, I was almost there.

"Hey, Mr.Manager?! We've got a problem over here!" A female voice screeched out from Prize Corner. Without missing a beat I walked with my manager over to the counter. Damn it, so close yet so far from leaving this place. Why was I even being nice enough to continue walking with him? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"What seems to be the problem, Trisha?" He asked with his ever present happy go lucky smile.

The other female, only a year or two older than I looked rather over her job. She seemed bored and irritable while trying to fake a smile, obviously disheveled over whatever problem she had run into.

"The door into the counter to get the prizes is stuck shut. Again." She explained.

The two talked as another female worker approached behind the counter and began trying to help Trisha pry open the door. My eyes wandered over the little area. I had watched this room all night in terror, it was dark and eerie, something anyone was sure to have nightmares over. But now in the daylight as happy music played and everyone was setting up for opening it seemed happy and joyful, something any kid would beam with delight upon visiting. (e/c) eyes moved over the plushies on the shelf of Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and the like. All stuffed with cotton with large adorable eyes. I looked to the drawings on the wall again, of children depicting their fun times getting prizes and gifts.

Then my eyes rested on the site of the box. The puppet's box to be exact. It was in there, deep inside of the box barely peering out but it's black methodical eyes still stared back into mine. Everything else around me seemed to fade from my mind as I focused solely on this creepy marionette in the box, and somehow it almost seemed to do the same to me right back.

"(F/n) think fast!" I blinked back into the present moment as my body reacted and caught some blurry object being tossed to me.

Grabbing it I looked to what lay in my hands, a plush Freddy Fazbear smiled back at me. Looking up to my manager who had tossed it to me, he smiled wider.

"Consider it a tip for a good nights work." He chuckled. "Now go get some shut eye and don't be late tonight! See ya later alligator!" He waved me off.

I awkwardly forced a smile back, still dazed from everything that had happened to me thus far. Lifting my hand from the plush I gave a small half asses wave back.

"Have a good day, guys." I mustered out at a barely audible tone.

With that I turned and began back to the glass doors. Those wonderful, beautiful glass doors. I needed to get the fuck out of here ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4 - Second Thoughts

With a deep sigh my eyes closed as the steaming water sprinkled over my naked body. It felt so good to wash myself after such a crazy night.

Soap suds ran down my skin as the warm water rushed over me. After washing my (h/c) hair I reached for the faucet and turned off the water. Pushing the shower curtain to the side I delicately stepped out of the tub and onto a plush drip towel on the floor. Clean towels rested on the rack on the wall until I pulled them down and wrapped myself in them.

With a swish I swiped a streak of steam coating the mirror clean so I could properly see myself.

"Woah..." escaped my lips as I leaned closer. Under my eyes looked so dark I could convince someone I put dark purple eye shadow on my lower lids.

"Shit. I look sick I'm so tired." I let out under my breath at my reflection.

 

I smiled as I collapsed onto my soft plush bed, now dried in my night shirt and undies.

Turning my head to the side to breath better I took a deep peaceful inhale through my nose before fluttering my eyes open again.

Jumping I tensed slightly as the unexpected sight of Freddy Fazbear looking at me, watching me. (e/c) orbs examined the sight until I was quickly relieved.

It was the Freddy plushie sitting on my bed, resting on my pillow beside my head.

Resting myself back into the comfort of my bed I looked to the stuffed creature with a gleam distrust. Slowly and gently I brought my pointer finger up to the stuffed bear's round tummy. I poked it once and pulled my hand away.

Nothing.

Raising a brow I brought my hand back and poked it a few more times.

Still nothing.

Grabbing the little bear with both hands I rolled onto my back and propped myself up against my pillows. Holding the Freddy doll as my (e/c) eyes inspected it I let out a low hum in thought.

It sounded crazy but after the night I had, it almost felt crazy not to check to make sure there were no robotics inside this Fazbear. It was all stuffing and cotton inside of it's fuzzy body, no mechanics or metal of any kind.

I set the plush on my nightstand and rolled over away from it. I'd had more than enough of Freddy Fazbear for one day. Clicking off my lamp and checking to make sure my curtains were drawn I now found myself in my nice safe dark room, all curled up in my warm cozy safe bed. Fluttering my eyes shut I slipped straight to sleep.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" A voice screamed pulling me from my slumber.

Jolting up in bed I scrambled for my lamp to turn on some light. Click! Light illuminated Freddy Fazbear's face only inches from my own.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell back onto my bed in a defensive pose at the shocking sight of Freddy again. However I soon realized it was just that damn plushie again.

"Ugh, stupid thing!" I grunted realizing my over reaction. I really needed to find another place to put that thing.

Flinging my blankets from myself I stood up and shuffled to slip on a pair of pajama pants, almost falling over in the process.

"(Y/n)!?" I heard the voice call out from down stairs. Rushing down the steps while clumsily putting on a hoodie I turned into the kitchen and halted to a harsh stop.

"What!? What's wrong!?" I bugged my eyes as I asked preparing for some worse case scenario type shit.

A mousy blonde ponytail bobbed about as it's wearer giggled at me.

"....Jessica." I slumped my shoulders at the realization that it was only my rather annoying friend who had been calling to me as if there were some emergency, when obviously there wasn't.

Her brown eyes tinked as she laughed sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter holding a can of soda in her hands, fresh from my fridge.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked with a sneer as I made my way over to the fridge.

"Do what? I only called you down...Shit girl, you look like a hot mess." she giggled at my expense again.

Shifting my (e/c) orbs to the corner of my eye in an irritable glare towards her I reached into the fridge for a can of soda as well.

"Jessica, what are you even doing here? Don't you have other people to bother?" I smirked kicking the fridge door closed and popping open the can.

"Ah ha ha, very funny." She cocked a brow, not very amused. "You told me to come over today. Remember? The biology project?"

Oh shit, was that today? The last time I gave that stupid project a second thought was two weeks ago when we were assigned it. I guess I must have talked about it a little on the phone with Jessica lately seeing as we somehow planned to work on it at my house today.

"Oh yeah, sorry I guess I forgot." I explained tiredly.

"It's no problem, we just gotta get it done. Like I know you're doing fine in that class but my parents are on my ass so hard about failing it. I can't help it Mrs. Rothsburn hates me. We only have the rest of winter break to finish it." She continued but I barely listened as I sipped my fizzy drink.

"I get you, I'm just so not up for working on that today. I'm like dead tired, dude." I blinked.

Rolling her eyes at me she reached for her soda and brought it to her lips. "Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked before sipping from the can.

I pursed my brows in surprise, I thought she knew.

"My new job. I'm working night shift and it's murder." I cringed at my own figure of speech now remembering flash backs of last night, the Mangle's sharp teeth in my face.

"Oh yeah? Cool. Where are you working? Down at the amphitheater for concerts and shit?" She asked with an all too interested grin.

"Tch, I wish. Nah, I'm working down at Freddy Fazbear's, I'm the new night guard." I faked a proud smile, as if to lie to myself that it was a good job.

Jessica nearly spit out her drink at my words. Swallowing as her eyes bulged she grabbed at the counter like she was about to float off into the air.

"Oh my god! No, you're not!"

"Um, yeah. I kinda am." My smile faded into a confused stare at her sudden change of behavior.

"Shut up! You're working at that place?"

"Why are you acting so shitty about it?"

"Have you not seen the news?" She asked or rather yelled.

"What are you talking about, Jess?" I all but gave up talking to her in my confusion.

Jumping up from the stool she dashed over to the fireplace in the den and rummaged through my dad's stash of old newspaper for fires that sat beside the brick fireplace. I was completely at a loss as to what the hell my friend was doing but I waited patiently, albeit grudgingly. She then ripped one of the newspapers from the pile and dashed back over to me, holding the front of the paper out for me to see.

"How could you not know about this?" She questioned in disbelief as I took the paper from her and looked it over.

 

Fredbear's Family Diner: Not So Kid Friendly

During a recent birthday party held at the fun and cheerful Fredbear's Family Diner restaurant a small child was found murdered. Reports state the child was first noticed missing during the birthday cake celebration, and was witnessed playing with his friends only moments prior. The child's body was found after the party in the parking lot of the establishment. Police are left with no possible leads thus far as the investigation continues however some of the parents in attendance report seeing an unidentified purple car leaving the parking lot during the time the body was found. Upon media questioning Police Chief Clay Burke states, "It isn't a question of if this is foul play or not. The question at this point is who committed this heinous act. We are strenuously following all possible leads and we will not rest until we bring this sick predator to justice."

 

"Shit..." I exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, right? And you're working there! Where a kid was killed!" Jessica chimed in, always making the situation better.

Looking over the story again I noticed the name of the restaurant, "Hold up, this happened at Fredbear's Family Diner."

"Yeah." She nodded knowingly.

"No, Jess. I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This is a different place."

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah, Jess. Yeah it is. It's a different place. It's one of the other places the chain owns or something. Anyways it isn't the same place were I work." I explained.

Looking to the paper again I noticed the date on the newspaper. "This story is from four years ago, that's the old place that's abandoned now I'd bet. This restaurant isn't even open anymore."

She crossed her arms as if she were getting a chill and moved back to her stool.

"Still though, it's creepy. To work for a company where a child killer lurks around for prey." She spoke quietly looking to her can.

My brows furrowed as I tossed the paper onto the counter.

"Just because one psycho does something awful at one place doesn't mean there's murderers lurking around at every restaurant. Seriously Jess, get real." I rolled my eyes as I started back towards the stairs.

She sat up straighter as she turned her head following me. "Where are you going?"

"Back to sleep. I have work in four hours and I don't have enough energy to deal with this junk." I answered bluntly as I continued up the stairs.

Jess and I had a sisterly type friendship, we could both be brutally hard to each other without the other getting truly offended. Something that comes with being best friends since you were eight. She could either lounge around the house and eat dinner with my parents or show herself out the same way she showed herself in, ever since my dad gave her a spare key to watch our house when we went on vacation she'd been popping in unexpectedly all the time. I was just happy this time I didn't wake up to her jumping onto my bed like last time.

Closing my door behind me I shuffled back to my bed. Sitting on the side of the mattress I looked to the stuffed bear on my nightstand. I picked it up and held it in my lap as it looked up to me. As if this job wasn't terrifying enough now I'm going to be afraid of some dead kid's ghost haunting me, or worse a murderer prowling the parking lot.

A lump in my stomach made me face the fact that I dreaded the thought of returning to that restaurant. I think I'd rather sit through ten hours of SATs non-stop than work even an hour at Freddy's.

Leaning back into my bed I turned off my light again and tossed the plush to the floor. I decided right then and there I wasn't going tonight. I'd call my boss later and just tell him that I'm not cut out for the job. No more Freddy Fazbear for me. My thoughts comforted me as I lulled myself into a nice warm sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ring! Ring! Hello?

My eyes fluttered open to the light leaking into my dark room. My door was open as light from the hallway poured in and a short blackened silhouette stood in the door way. My eyes widened in panic as I felt myself about to gasp when the shadow began darting towards me and leaped up onto my bed, landing across my legs. A loud laugh squealed off as I reached for my lamp.

Click.

I relaxed while a small smile pulled my lips as I looked down to find my little brother on top of me laughing.

"Jimmy! Come on, that wasn't cool!"

He squealed some more before rolling off of me and back to his feet on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I just had to." He barely got out between his chuckling.

"What are you doing?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"Mom told me to get you for dinner, says you have work in an hour and need to eat." He motioned with his thumb to the hallway.

Work, right. I still needed to call and cancel that whole thing.

"Alright tell her I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

He nodded to me and began running back downstairs leaving my door wide open.

With a yawn and a stretch I pulled myself from the bed, accidentally stepping on the Freddy plush. Picking it up and placing it on my bed I looked to it smugly.

"No more of you soon enough!" I stood with a confident close lipped grin and began shuffling out into the hallway still in my pajama pants and hoodie, my hair now a mess.

Moving down the stairs at a lazy pace I made my way back into the kitchen, it seemed Jessica had left but my family was preparing for dinner. Mom was in the kitchen fixing the food, Dad was in his chair in the den reading the paper, and Jimmy was playing his Atari on the television. The super cool brand new Atari every 80s kid simply had to have otherwise they'd die. I smiled as I rolled my eyes at him, he was so into his game he was making faces at it. I moved to the kitchen nook table, where we ate our average every day dinners, and sat in my normal seat.

"So, there's our sleepy little security guard." My mother chirped with a smile.

"Ah, the great business woman awakens!" My father humorously exclaimed.

"I think it's great that she's doing this seasonal job, it's - what do they say? Oh yes, totally girl power!" She grinned bringing over a bowl of mashed potatoes to the table.

Hunching over a bit I wasn't all too proud of the attention I was getting, not for having a job but rather because I had made up my mind to quit said job. Forcing a weak smile I looked up from the wooden table.

"Thanks, guys. But I...I'm thinking about quitting actually."

I swear the way they reacted and the dead silence that followed my words, it was if I had just said I wanted to shave my head bald and run away with the mexican drug cartel.

"Are you kidding?" My dad asked, looking away from his paper and over to me.

My mother dropped everything she was doing and came and sat beside me. Resting her hand on my shoulder her gaze intensified.

"Did someone do something to you, sweetheart?" she asked bracing for me to answer in sobs.

I scrunched my face a bit and cocked my head away, "No, mom. No, nobody like touched me or anything if that's what you're implying."

"Oh thank god." My dad chimed from the other room in his chair, clearly ready to break out into a cold sweat.

My god, it was great that they cared so much about me but jesus they needed to calm down.

"Then what happened that made you want to quit, dear?" My mother asked now standing and beginning to tend to the food again.

With a sigh I began, "It's super creepy. It isn't what I thought I had signed up for at all. They didn't even tell me when I applied that-"

"She's scared of the dark." My dad smugly chuckled, "I told you, Winnie. I told you the second they put her on the night shift it was a bad idea."

"Now Fred, our baby is perfectly in her right to be a tad spooked by it. To be all alone at night in that building...why anyone would be creeped out by that." My mother reasoned.

"No, the dark I can handle. It's the robots." I explained.

"Robots?" Jimmy chirped, showing peaked interest in the conversation now seeing as his face had turned from the video game on the television screen.

"Yeah, you know the animatronics? Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, those guys? They move at night." I continued.

"Nah-ah!" He retorted.

"No it's true, they walk around and show up in different rooms. They said that if they catch you at night they're censors mistake you for a naked endo-skeleton and they'll force you into a fur suit, which can apparently kill you."

"(F/n)! Stop that, you'll give your brother nightmares!" My mother insisted but I didn't listen and continued.

"They won't let me use the normal energy source for the night shift either, which means all the lights are off and all I have to see with is a flashlight and other small remotely operated lights on the cameras. So it's like pitch black and the robots move around and it's just way too creepy! Like I can't, I can't go back. I have to quit!" I explained now grabbing my own arms in a hug in a pathetic attempt to comfort myself from my growing fear.

A moment went by of silence before my brother flung his head back in laughter. My brows pursed down at his reaction, why was he laughing? My mother and father began chuckling as well though quietly.

"Oh, (f/n)! You'll have to try harder than that to scare me! I'm not falling for that for a second, besides everyone knows people can wear those costumes without getting hurt. Jason said that one time at Kevin's birthday party he saw one of the guys getting changed into a Freddy suit in the back room."

"It's a mechanism inside the suit that can kill you, not the suit itself!" I tried to reason in defense.

My mom put the gravy onto the table with an amused smirk, "That's a good story, (f/n). It's like something from a Stephen King novel. You should write it as a book,and who knows it could get made into a movie one day."

"Or maybe a video game!" Jimmy added with glee as he turned back to his Atari game.

"Now Jimmy, you know that won't happen. Games don't have story lines as complex as that. Besides, those things rot your brain if you play too much." She spoke as she fluttered around the kitchen.

I sat there, frozen in place and dumbfounded. They didn't believe me. They thought I was making it up.

RING! RING!

I jumped at the sudden sound of a loud ringing and turned to find it was the phone hanging on the wall. Moving over to the phone I picked it up and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hello! Is (f/n) (l/n) in?"

I could tell just by the obnoxiously cheerful voice on the phone just who it was - my manager.

"This is she." I answered without thought.

"Oh hello there, (f/n). Look there's been a mix up here and anyways, we need you to come in early tonight. This doesn't usually happen but we need to close early." He explained, I could practically hear his words leaking through his smile.

"Um actually, I meant to call you earlier. I've been thinking and, well I don't know if I'm really cut out to work-"

My words faded off as I saw something in the corner of my eye, turning I found my father making hand gestures at me not to say what I was saying. My brows furrowed down at him and he responded with pointing at me with an intensity in his eyes.

"Um, could you hang on a second?" I asked politely but instantly brought the corded phone down against my chest, regardless of his answer which I didn't even bother to hear.

"What?" I whispered across the room to my dad.

"You are going into work, young lady. Just because you're tired and decided on a whim that you don't want to go, doesn't mean you can just blow off your commitment to your job." He hissed back.

"But-" I pleaded but he pointed again with dagger eyes at me.

"No, I'm serious!" he whispered harshly to me.

Bringing the phone back up to my ear I held a look of bitterness to my father, "I'm sorry for that, I'm back. Yes, I'll be there. When do you want me?" My voice low and bland out of aggravation.

"Oh that's okay. Uh, we'll need you here in about a half an hour. Think you can make it?"

"Sure..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Gotta Get Out.

With a shaky breath I lowered myself onto the familiar swivel seat. Music still played through the halls while all the lights were on still, sounds of the few employees present echoed around the building.

Slipping my messenger bag off my shoulder I let it collapse onto the floor before sliding it under the desk with my foot. My head hung slightly as I looked to the scattered papers on the desk. My stomach was turning knots from not wanting to be here so bad. I still couldn't get over the fact that my parents hadn't believed me about what happens here at night. Well I suppose not being believed is nothing compared to my dad forcing me to go. I tried explaining more but he all but shoved me into the my car, he was convinced I was making shit up so I didn't have to go to work. I'd be livid if not for the pit of my stomach being upset as my fear got the best of me. I just wanted to go home, so very bad.

Maybe, I thought, maybe there was a way to get to go home.

Just like in school, what Macy did whenever there was a big test she didn't study for - she'd fake sick. But that wouldn't work here, no they all knew I wasn't sick and would call me out for faking it.

No, the only thing they'd let me leave for would be if I got hurt.

I needed to be injured and then I could leave. My head tilted up straight as my (e/c) eyes flashed about the room. It'd have to be something worse than a little cut, it'd have to be something big. God, I don't know if I could do something like that to myself.

Do it to yourself, or let the animatronics do worse.

The thought echoed within my skull, freezing me in place at the instinctual realization. It was true, either I'd go home hurt by something I was in control of or stay and get hurt by something out of my control and probably much more painfully. With that my eyes focused on a file cabinet beside me on the back wall of the security office. No one could get mad at me for leaving if I was leaving hurt, right?

Rising from the rolling chair, my gaze fastened tightly onto the file cabinet, I stood silently. I only needed it to fall onto my leg, that's all. It's not like I needed to whole thing to crush me entirely, just my leg. Suck it up, (y/n) you can do this, I thought to myself. Stepping toward the towering cabinet I pulled open the top drawer. The scrapping metal sound it made was so sour to hear that my face scrunched. Moving to the second top drawer I pulled it and, wait a minute. It wasn't opening.

Giving two tugs I grew irritated, the stupid thing must be jammed.

Wrapping both hands around the handle now I tugged harder. Loud beats of metal hitting the floor almost made me jump as the file cabinet rocked back and forth before me. My eyes grew wide at the thought of it actually falling on me. Shit, maybe I couldn't bare to do this after all. Letting go of the cabinet seemed the only sensible reaction my mind could think of as the file cabinet rocked back and forth still. It began leaning towards me again, with a gasp I reached out and tried to fend off the giant thing but it seemed useless, it was really going to crash down on top of me! Closing my eyes as tight as I could I braced for the impending pain when-

"Woah!" A voice let out, I barely even heard it as I awaited my doom.

My eyes tightly shut and my body completely tensed I waited and nothing came. Only the loud sound of the file cabinet shifting backward and landing on it's bottom was heard. Opening my eyes while my body still braced I was shocked to find the sight of another employee there holding back the file cabinet. I slowly relaxed myself to stand normally as the employee worked to make sure the cabinet was stable.

"Are you okay?" they asked.

Bewildered at what had just happened I felt as though I had been taken off guard.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Was the only response I could muster.

Turning over their shoulder to look at me I finally realized who it was, "You're not hurt, are you?" Vince questioned. It was the day shift guard, what was he still doing here?

"No, I don't think so." I asked honestly not even knowing.

I mean it hadn't fallen on me but the question made me wonder if I had somehow been hurt for some reason, probably because of the scare I had given myself. No more of that shit, I could have killed myself just trying to hurt my leg a little. Lesson learned.

Turning around he leaned against the face of the file cabinet and crossed his arms, "You're new here, so you probably didn't know but the second drawer on the file cabinet is always locked. Only Scott has the key to it, but it's all just boring tax stuff anyways. What were you doing snoopin' around for anyway?"

He talked much smoother now than he had before when I first met him. He seemed almost anxious this morning but now without my manager around he almost seemed to have an air of dominance about him. As if he somehow was in control of the situation, I wasn't exactly sure I was alright with that.

At his question my expression I'm sure showed my embarrassment. He didn't know I was trying to hurt myself but I wasn't sure if his theory that I was snooping around was much better.

" I, uh, well I-" blushing I stumbled over my words trying to find a decent excuse to tell him.

Damn it, (y/n) when did you become such a liar? And not even a very good one, seeing as I was still searching for an explanation of some sort.

He chuckled, almost darkly, at me.

"Calm down, I'm only bustin' ya. It gets boring as hell in here after so long, I know. How'd you think I found out about the second drawer being locked?" He gave a wide smirk at his statement.

A small wince of a smile tried to pull my lips in a polite reply to his words but I still wasn't yet convinced this guy was a friend.

"So you're the day guard then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've worked here for seven years now. Been here since I was seven-teen." He explained proudly.

So he was twenty-three, I silently deduced to myself.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you, do some of the animatronics act weird during the day too or is that only a night time thing?" I questioned in a conversational tone, trying to mask my fear of the animatronics.

Cocking his head back he seemed taken back by my question.

"Acting weird?"

"Yeah, like almost threateningly." I answered.

Why was I the only one other than the manager, Scott, who knew anything about their weird behavior. Suddenly an eerie grin slithered across Vince's face.

"Threateningly?" He chuckled at me again.

Was I really so amusing? I was growing tired of his belittlement towards me.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, little one." He spoke in a low voice.

My brows furrowed down at his attitude. Did he just refer to me as if I were a child? Growing furious I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted.

"You almost remind me of my little brother. He's afraid of most things too." He seemed all too proud of himself as he spoke with a sadistic smile.

Looking him up and down with a look of disgust I felt my cheeks growing red in anger.

"I am not afraid! I just figured I'd talk to you about it, guess I won't make that mistake again." My nose wrinkled as I lashed my words at him.

After saying what I had to say I spun around on my heel, my (h/l) (h/c) locks spinning around in the air with my movement.

Stepping back over to my chair I found one last thing to say to the man, "Leave me to my office now, please." I sharply shot out from over my shoulder.

Reaching for the back of the chair my eyes widened, he was laughing again. With dagger eyes I spun around again and locked my gaze at him.

"You're forgetting that this is my office, kid. You're only borrowing it at night." He calmly spoke as he pressed off the cabinet and began stepping his way over to me.

Stopping he leaned in, his face only a breath away from mine, I don't know how but I held my ground.

"By the way, you're welcome for saving you from getting crushed by the filing cabinet." He smiled widely before moving to leave the room.

Wow, I had almost forgotten. Shit, now I kinda felt bad.

"Thank you." I yelled to him sincerely while still holding my stubborn stance.

He stopped short, making me think he was about to turn around but after a moment he just continued on down the hallway.

Plopping down into the chair I heaved a sigh, well that plan back fired ridiculously. I nearly killed myself, if it wasn't for that day shift guy I'd be in the hospital right now. That creep, the least he could have done was accept my thank you properly.

Well, I guess the least I could have done was thanked him properly....but that was beside the point.

Now back to the real dilemma, getting out of working tonight!

Biting my lip my (e/c) eyes flashed about again. They wouldn't believe me if I claimed to be sick, I wouldn't be attempting to hurt myself again, there just had to be a way to get out of here. Shifting in my seat I thought hard before suddenly.

Blackness.

Blackness everywhere. In a flash everything went dark and all sound slowly faded off into silence.

"No..." I whimpered as I rose to my feet.

Paralyzed in fear, wide eyes looked down the dark hallway as I could hear them closing up for the night. I was stuck, again. Trying not to wet myself I came to fully realize that I was doomed.

Night Two here I come, unfortunately.


	7. **Update**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a story chapter, but don't worry more chapters are coming very soon!

Sorry, this isn't an update!

  
Just letting you guys know I will be taking some time on the story to correct spelling and grammar.

  
I want this to be a great story and I want it to be fun and easy to read so I'm going back and fixing any mistakes I've made and reformatting it a bit so it's cleaner to read.

  
Sorry for the inconvenience and I promise updates will be coming very soon!

 

In the meantime, if you're into horror and scary stories why not check out my other fanfics? I'm working on updating all of them all the time, so see if there is other works of mine you may like. I'm always starting new stories too so check back often for more variety :)

 

Again updates to the story are coming super soon and you can all start getting ready for night 2!

 

Thank you all and lots of love,

EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe!


End file.
